Control of power distribution networks to minimize customer voltage and system VAR flow provides dramatic savings of energy.
This invention relates to power transmission and distribution networks. In particular, the invention relates to a system for controlling the voltage and VARs in a distribution network so as to achieve significant overall reduction of customer voltage and reduction of VAR flow. More particularly, the invention is directed to a network operated with overall energy savings for customers and an efficient power transmission and distribution network.